Absolute Aidan
Summary Absolute Aidan is an original character created by Edwardtruong2006. Being an embodiment of perfection in his universe, he has nothing to worry about. This has made him bored over time, he copes with this boredom by once every year he picks a random character and toys with them, whether destroying the whole purpose of their journey, or just appearing and being a general nuisance. Despite his troll-ish nature, he is one of the strongest characters in his verse. Appearance Absolute Aidan looks like a tall teenager with black and grey multicolored hair with pure black eyes. His usual attire consists of a jacket and a green shirt underneath, and normal jeans with red shoes. Personality Absolute Aidan is a jerk. Plain and simple. His high status and great power causes him to demean people with slightly lower powers and constantly provokes fights so he can just beat them and brag about it to their face. He also chooses one random character a year and basically psychologically torture them for the next 10 hours. Due to his power, he fears almost nobody and is consistently cocky to everyone around him. His rudeness is his way if coping with his boredom, as he takes great joy at annoying and hurting other people since he is really bored. He claims he will stop being rude once someone can find a permanent way of entertaining him. Alas, he is not completely a jerk, as whenever he annoys someone, he reverts all of the damage that he's done, and all of the loved ones that he killed. Showing that it's indeed just a way to cope with his boredom. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Absolute Aidan Origin: Eddie's Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God Date Of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Unknown Height: 185cm Eye Color: Pure Black Hair Color: Black/Grey Hobbies: Annoying people. Values: Entertainment Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: High 3-A at his peak. Powers and Abilities: Matter Manipulation (Subatomic level), Death Manipulation, BFR, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Immortality (1, 3, 4), Regeneration (Low-High), Reality Warping, True Flight, Summoning, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Explosion Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Magic (Type 3), Size Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Type 1, with a little Type 2), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, possible Fate Manipulation Attack Potency: High Universe level at his peak. (Destroyed the entire infinite universe on a whim. Can qualify for lower levels.) Speed: Massively FTL with, Massively FTL+ combat and reaction speeds (Destroyed the entire universe in seconds.) Lifting Strength: Infinite Striking Strength: High Universal Durability: Atleast High Universe level. Stamina: Very High Range: Tens of kilometers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very High (Knows the combat strategies of every character in the universe, knows the relationships of every person in the universe, can quickly pinpoint a weakness of most characters.) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Wiped out his own universe in seconds. Wiped out two alternate universes in seconds. Solo'd his entire verse (except for two) while holding back. Notable Attacks/'Techniques': Energy Beams: AA fires a beam which varies in power. Sometimes injuring the opponent and sometimes erasing existence. Pocket Reality Containment: Encases the opponent in a pocket reality of nothingness for two hours while AA decides what to do next. (This ability has a 10 hour cooldown.) Explosion: AA releases a massive explosion which goes for tens of kilometers. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:True Neutral Category:Flight Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Chaos Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Glass Cannon Category:Glass Cannons